ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10'000 (Earth-1010/Former Future)
Ben 10'000 is a hero in Death of Ben 10. He first appeared in Chapter 5. He is a Human from the planet Earth, and wields the Biomnitrix. He exists in a future of Dimension 10 of Earth-1010. It is important to note that he is no longer the future self of Ben Prime during the events of Ben 10: Road Trip, as by this point Prime's timeline has diverged away from this one. Appearance Ben 10'000 is an adult human with brown hair and green eyes. He has a beard and moustache, and a streak of grey hair on his head. He wears a white top with a green stripe down the middle. He has a utility belt with grey pockets and the letters '10K' written in light green. He wears olive green trousers with metal knee pads and black steel toe boots. He wears the Biomnitrix system on both forearms, with black gloves on both hands. Personality Ben 10'000 is far more serious than his younger counterpart, though still has a more jovial side as well. He is far more resourceful than his younger self, utilising his smartest aliens to invent the Biomnitrix for himself. Powers and Abilities Ben 10'000 can transform into any alien he has unlocked at will because he has access to the master control in his Biomnitrix systems. It is presumed that he has access to at least 10'000 aliens, but truthfully Ben lost count a long time ago. Though with use of the Biomnitrix's fusion function, Ben has far more than 10'000 possible transformations available to him. Even without the use of his transformations, Ben 10'000 is far faster thinking and far stronger than his younger self. He can come up with logical solutions quickly, and hold his own in a fight against aliens typically stronger than most humans. Weaknesses In Death of Ben 10 it is explained that if his younger counterpart were to die, he would cease to exist. Biography All of the events that occurred to his younger self also happened to him, logically. Ben 10'000 also experienced the events of the episode Ken 10. Death of Ben 10 Ben 10'000 was recruited by Eon in Chapter 5 to help Professor Paradox save Ben Prime from Apollo. He helped recruit Ben 23'000 and Ultimate Ben 10'000 (the latter off-screen) but failed to recruit Gwen 10'000. Ben 10'000 and Ultimate Ben 10'000 later destroyed Apollo's Warship before it could crash into the Earth. Ben 10'000 helped raid San Diego Ironworks in Chapter 14. In Trials by Fire: Part 1 he defeated Ultimate Apollo. In Trials by Fire: Part 2 he helped defeat Hulk Apollo and Ollopa. Finally, in Chapter 17, he helped destroy Apollo once and for all. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Due to the events of Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, this Ben 10'000 is no longer the assured future of Ben Prime. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Chapter 5 (first appearance) *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 *Chapter 16: Part 2 *Chapter 17 *Epilogue Trivia *This version of Ben 10'000 also gives unique names to his fusions on occasion. These names tend to be joke names for weak or otherwise nonsensical fusions, such as Tickin' Clock and Jawful. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Future Characters Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human Males